Black City Academy: Around the World
by The Perfect Replica
Summary: When 20 talented students, aspiring to be the next pokemon masters join a program allowing them to travel around the world, giving them the chance to achieve their dreams, they soon discover how dangerous and unpredictable a pokemon journey can be. These teenagers' skills are put to the test as they encounter Team Rocket, Plasma, Galactic, Flare, Aqua and Magma.


Richard rushed into the academy right before the bell rang, he had just made it. It was an unusual sight to see a young boy rushing to school on a Saturday. Black City Academy for The Gifted and Talented has been the number one trainer school in all of Unova. Funded by Professor Oak, Rowan, Birch, Elm, Sycamore, and Juniper the school was created to prepare its students for pokémon battles but also teaching them pokémon aren't tools for war. The pokémon world was interesting none the less, but also dangerous. The school was proud to announce that they would give twenty of their students the opportunity to travel around the world, collecting pokémon data while also giving them the chance to defeat gyms and earn gym badges. This "trip" would be both educational and fun. But the journey would be a difficult one as they all set out on their adventure with only one pokémon. Of course it is expected of them to catch more of them along the way. And Richard was not going to miss his chance. Although his unruly behavior in class would most likely get him into more trouble before he even set foot out of the academy. Richard was warned if he was late once more his grade would drop significantly therefore automatically getting him kicked off the program. Richard hurried and sat in his seat towards the back. The back was the nosiest out of the entire class. It was where the fun began, but it was also were suspensions had begun. Already three kids have been suspended in the last month. The school was exceptional but few students treated their pokémon more so as tools then partners much to the school's dismay. Richard took a moment to examine his surroundings only a few students sat before him.

"Hello, my name is Miss Joy. Few of you may know that I am the school's nurse. I will be traveling along with you to Kanto but we will part ways at the docks. Now if you'd please sign these forms we can get ready to set out on our adventure!" Nurse Joy exclaimed well…..joyfully.

Richard looked at the form. On the outside he was excited and ready to burst, a school that actually let you travel across the world alone! But on the inside he knew he didn't belong here. His past has always seemed to come back to haunt him. Richard was only here because of his brother. Everyone loved Dylan, apprentice of the great Professor Oak. He was a prodigy, at least that's what everyone else thought of him. His intimidating battling style was often compared to Richards. Growing up all his parents did was praise his work. No doubt, Richard was as talented as his brother was but didn't set goals for himself as Dylan did. Then he died, researching a herd of Donphan something must have set them off. Dylan was killed by pokémon the creatures he's spent his short life studying. Professor Oak and Richard's family were devastated. A few months later Richard was attending Black City academy. Assuming Richard was as good as his older brother Black City Academy requested he studied there. Richard's battling skills were mediocre in the beginning, although he makes it seem like he's the best of the best. But after training and hard work, both things he despises with a deep passion he had become a better trainer. Richard filled out the form and handed it to Nurse Joy before heading towards his locker, for his grand tour.

**Ok so that's it! I know it's short that's only because I already gave out way too much information. Anyway, this isn't only an Academy fic because the characters will be traveling around not only Unova but all the other regions as well. I'll be accepting 20 OCs, 10 male and 10 female. I'll also be accepting OCs towards the end of the story. If this goes as planned the students will return and we'll see how they deal with the terrors of high school. Enough with my ranting, the OC form is below. And I do accept reviews, so feel free to drop one off. **

**OC FORM:**** 0 male spots remaining, 0 female spots remaining**

**Name/Age/Gender: Please be realistic because I've never met someone named Nova Rivers (yes someone's done that). And for the age this can be from 15-17. Highschoolers aren't 10.**

**Appearance: minimum of five sentences. Include, height, weight, hair (color, length, etc.), eyes, and skin color (piercings? tattoos?)**

**Personality: Please be as descriptive as you possibly can be in this section. How do they act around friends or authority? Don't just put random words like: nice, fun, cool. I want to get a good feeling of how your character thinks.**

**History: No Mary sues/ Gary sues. You can put anything you like here, as long as it's logical. But it must end with the character becoming a student at the school.**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Pokémon: only one for now, it may be a final evolution. NO LEGENDARIES! Include: gender, moves, and personality. Of course your character will catch more throughout the journey.**

**Wardrobe:**

**Casual-**

**Formal-**

**Sleep-**

**Swim-**

**Opinion of the program:**

**Goals:**

**Romantic interests:**

**Other: If I missed anything **


End file.
